Devices that are utilized for cutting lawns and the such generate a certain amount of clippings. These clippings are either distributed back onto the lawn from which they are obtained or they are routed to a receptacle. This is typically in the form of a grass catcher.
Conventional cutting apparatus such as lawn mowers, utilize several different types of grass catchers. In one type, the grass catcher is located on the side and directed back toward the rear of the mower. These are typically used with side discharge mowers. In a side discharge mower, a cavity is formed in the mower compartment that allows the grass to be discharged as a result of the centrifugal force of the blade and the upward flow of air through the mower compartment. Since the blade imparts a centrifugal force to the clippings, they are discharged out the side of the mower and toward the rear. One problem that exists with side discharge mowers is the speed at which the clippings are discharged out the side discharge port and also the cumbersome nature of the grass catcher.
Due to the low speed at which clippings are being discharged from the mower compartment, the grass catcher typically must be placed in line with the discharge port. If too much of an angle is placed between the discharge port and the grass catcher, the grass will tend to clump at the neck of the grass catcher. This creates a backpressure which defeats the discharge operation.
Another type of grass catcher that has been utilized is a rear grass catcher. In this type of grass catcher, the port for discharging the grass is disposed on the side and upper surface of the mowing compartment and toward the rear. The grass is therefore centrifugally circulated in the mowing compartment to the peripheral edge thereof, upward and out the discharge port in the direction of rotation of the blade. A sufficient amount of air flow is provided to push the grass in generally the same direction up into the top of the grass catcher. However, the grass catcher is still operable to be disposed in line with the discharge port and the direction of air flow. As was the case with the side discharge grass catcher, the pathway between the discharge port and the grass catcher must be relatively unimpeded and in a straight line. In this manner, the grass can essentially fall into the grass catcher when it reaches it. Typically, the speed of the grass clippings when they reach the rearmost portion of the grass catcher is essentially zero. Therefore, if the grass clumps toward the front of the grass catcher, the grass entering the grass catcher does not have sufficient force to push this grass back into the rear of the grass catcher, and therefore, premature filling of the bag will occur.
One of the prime disadvantages with present grass catchers is the speed with which the grass clippings are discharged from the mower. Since conventional mowers rely upon the blade to determine the discharge rate of the grass clippings, a large discharge port is required and a relatively low discharge rate is present. Conventional systems require the grass catcher to be placed essentially in line with the discharge port, resulting in unwieldy locations for the grass catcher.